


Don't fall asleep.

by salmon_roe



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, firstprince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmon_roe/pseuds/salmon_roe
Summary: It's been about two weeks since they last met, so Alex wants to see Henry tonight. But Henry's tired and almost asleep before Alex gets to their house in Brooklyn.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Don't fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance that English is not my first language.  
> Please correct my mistakes. I'm so sorry!

“Hey, are you still up? Don't fall asleep!”

Alex was talking on the phone, and fast-footed toward the brownstone in Brooklyn. It’s just after eleven in the evening.

“I'm listening. But I am a little tired. I can hardly keep my eyes open.”Henry said on the other side of his phone.

“No!” Alex shouted involuntarily. But he immediately thought that here is out, and looked around. The street after the rain was bright with the asphalt reflecting the streetlights. There were sparse people, but no one seemed to care about him in particular. He covered the phone with one hand and spoke to the speaker. “I want to see you not in dreams but for real life. ” There was no response from the other side of the phone. “Hey! Did you just doze off?”

“No, I didn't. I am still awake.” Henry's voice from the phone.

“What did I say? Repeat what I just said.”Alex asked.

“Ah…, you ask me what dream I have?” Henry answered.

“Okay. Listen, you’ll just take a nap. And, if I get there, you need to get up. Be there in 30!”Alex looked around again and sent a text quickly.

_\- I want your body. If you are sleeping, I’d use it without your permission._

Henry texts back,

_-Do as you please. Feel free to use it whatever you want._

Alex has given a face-palm, and texts Henry.

_\- I guess you are half-asleep._

Alex was crazy busy. He had to go to law school for his plans, helping with campaigns if possible, attending political rallies, and there were other various errands planned by those around him.

Henry was also very busy, too. He had a job as a youth shelter for his beliefs, he did his best to organize family events, and he would be invited to a charity party as a public figure, and many other things.

Therefore, if their schedule doesn't match tragically, they couldn't spend the night together for nearly two weeks. That’s why Alex wanted to get close to him, look at his blue eyes, and see his wry smile at his banter. More frankly, Alex wanted to touch him right now. He put his iPhone in his pocket and started running. Even if there was no fact that she was going to sleep, he would have started running by his sexual desire to see him.

“Goddam！I knew it.” Alex opened the door to the bedroom and shouted in his mind.

Henry was curled up at the edge of the bed. He slept motionlessly and quietly. Alex didn't shut the door quietly. Furthermore, he hit the chair and knocked it down, and he ran up the stairs without being careful about footsteps, so he made a loud noise many times before he got to this room. Henry never woke up, so he guessed that he was fast asleep. Alex exhaled.

The bedroom was bright and bright with all the lights in this room. Alex thinks he fought to fall asleep, and probably he lost. He thinks very tenderly of him. Alex wants to touch Henry right now. He was the man who wanted to do it the most in the world. But, He wanted to put Henry to sleep as much as knock him up. He's glad that Henry’s sleeping so peacefully like a curled up baby. Once, Henry has a period of insomnia. He was thankful for Henry's fast asleep. But the problem is that his sexual desire has not been resolved. He stood silently, looking down at him for a minute.

Alex put his bag down from his shoulder and threw it on the floor. He took off his sweaty shirt because of his running half an hour ago. And then he turned off the lights just leave the nightstand. The room became dim. Alex kicked off his sneakers and lay down beside him with his right elbow on his pillow. He stared at him for about five minutes and then tried to sleep himself. But in the end, he couldn't get to sleep with his eyes down, and he can't fall asleep at all.

The contour of Henry’s body emerges, fringed to the warm color of the bedside lamp as if it were a divine and awe-inspiring contraindication. Alex imagined the sleeping Beauty and laughed at his ideas. He is Prince Charming, not a Sleeping Princess. But, well, there's no doubt it's beautiful, isn't it? Personally, it's a bit too sexy for a fairy tale character, isn't it?

Alex thought Henry’s face was as perfect as ever. Maybe his sun-colored hair was washed in the shower before he went to bed, and the bangs are fluffy down on his forehead. Alex must first overcome him the urge to stroke it with his hands right now. He wanted to make it sweaty again and messed up and scattered it on the sheets. He gazed at Henry’s soft lips. He recalled the feel of her lips and tongue. He wanted to kiss right now. He wanted to put into Henry’s elegant mouth forcibly and keep his breath away. Alex’s decision swayed every five seconds between trying to be a gentleman and trying to be a man who moves on sexual drive.

And then, Alex decided.

Alex took off his pants, and put his hand down to his half-hard thing, taking care not to wake him up. He decided to manage his horny mood and sleep himself promptly. Compared with Henry's, his fingers were short and thick, but he had no other way to put up with it. After a bit, he thought he had failed. The stimulation made him rather horny. He felt that he was losing control of his morals because of frustration. He concentrated on his work, resisting the feelings of wanting to reach for his boyfriend lying beside him.

Alex wants to feel Henry's weight, and share his body, and wants to gentle squeeze by his dexterous finger and given the best pleasure as he knows. Alex felt Henry’s scent, clean and green. Alex felt Henry’s temperature and breathing. Henry is good. Alex imagined rip off Henry's clothes and thrust into him in the shortest steps without foreplay. But he's not. He managed to keep his work. As a result, fighting for a while, he thought he almost close.

Suddenly, Henry tossed and turned. Alex is frozen.

In conclusion, Henry's right hand landed at the root of Alex's thing, and Henry's face stuck to Alex's bare ass. Alex regretted what he should have done on the couch. Regardless of though in his mind, Henry blew his breath into Alex's bare skin, and Henry's hands are warm on Alex's thighs. Alex thought that Henry was not only sleeping but also going to kill him.

“Are you trying my patience? Is this a game?” Alex said in his head. ”I hate you” Alex understands well that Henry loves him. Henry’s heather gray T-shirt and sweatshirt were slightly visible in the recesses of his well-shaped waist. Alex wants to turn it over and grab naked it and pull him in right now. He already knew how this part would move when he was inside. Alex wrapped his deck in his palm and took a deep breath. He thought he needed to sing something in his head to calm himself down. Or, recite the United States Constitution, or think about his mother’s PowerPoint, or... He thought he would be a bad tomorrow morning.

“Oh,”

The voice made Alex freezes again.

Henry rolled his eyes. Sleeping fucking Beauty seems to have woken up.

“Hi, you're up?” Alex said like a petulant child.

“Hi,” Henry’s voice was a hoarse slightly, so it was sexy.

Henry was still half asleep, he’s smiling so beautiful, soft and loving. Did the fairy tale prince feel like this when the princess woke up? But, at least, the fairy tale prince wouldn't have exposed his dick, and the princess would have woken up and seen it the first time they met.

“Do you want me to do something?” Henry said.

“Yeah, thank you,” Alex said, still pouting.

"Apologies for the wait.” Henry laughed and kissed him softly, but Alex turned it into aggressively.

Henry licked him from the base to the tip and back down again. He's stunning Alex always thinks it's a foul play Henry to do this. No matter how many times he experienced it, he never got used to this sight. No one can stay calm in this way. Alex was so eager that he should probably be improving, but he will never win over him. “That’s not fair, you, fuck, yes, oh my─” Henry glanced up at him. Alex surrendered himself to him. When Alex finished, Henry cleaned him with his tongue, carefully and gently.

“Just letting you know, you’re good at it little shit,” Alex says in any way. “Your mouth seems to be in good today. You've got a silvery tongue.” Henry says, brush his hair upward. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can make you have an orgasm just by talking to you.” Alex grins and says. Henry laughed and crawled up Alex's body as his face.” Please don't. I need you to use the rest of your body as well.” Henry said with glances that invited Alex to be bold.

Alex spent a lot of time examining Henry's body thoroughly and was satisfied that he had completely melted. Henry was already struggling with his feeling, but he seems to more. Alex slowly pushed into bliss. All he had to do was go crazy. When his movements were to drive both bodies into rush, Henry covered his eyes with palms and bit his lower lip. Alex grabbed his wrist to get rid of the palms. He pinned Henry's wrists to the mattress. Henry looked up at him. His fluttering blue eyes stared at Alex.

“Look at my eyes,” Alex says. “Look into my eyes and tell me what are you feeling. You might fall asleep.”

“ Sorry, what? There’s no way I can sleep, can I?” Henry uttered while panting.

“I am troubled to you were. Don't break eye contact.” Alex told Henry.

"I can't,” Henry said hopelessly.

“Give it a try, sweetheart.”Alex grinned.

“I,―”

Alex started moving again, harder, so Henry couldn't say anymore. “Don't close your eyes. Keep looking.” Alex stared down and whispered. Henry looked up to him with half-open blue eyes.” It’s a fucking jewel.” Alex thought or said it. Henry’s eyelashes were fluttering. It was enhanced function linkage, making him uncontrollably. Alex found himself smiling. He wanted to say something to Henry, but he couldn't sort out how to express this feeling.―Do you know what kind of face you have now? Do you feel good? You're so beautiful. I’m totally into you. You’re my Prince fucking Charming. His emotions exploded one after another, and even if it turned out to be, he was already at the mercy of the storm. Alex had no way to explain to Henry by name to the bubbles of his own emotions, so he had no choice but to keep moving.

God's name came out of Henry’s mouth. Henry's eyes seemed to beg him for forgiveness. Alex already knew what was beyond the blue. He didn't mean to punish Henry, and he couldn't afford to do that, so Alex changed his way, faster, deeper. They still keep looking at both eyes. And then, Henry gave his last moan of pleasure. His blue eyes quivered with orgasm and tears stream down his cheeks. It killed Alex most effectively.

Then they both finally done, Alex collapsed onto Henry’s body. Alex's cheek on Henry's chest, Alex's climb was under Henry's jaw, Alex's right hand was on Henry's firm left shoulder, and Alex's left hand was on the biceps of Henry's right hand. Alex closed his eyes and was immersed in the afterglow of the act. Alex calmed down his breath and waited for consciousness to come back to his body. He relaxed by feeling the sound of Henry’s palpitation of the heart under his ear. Alex remembers that Henry was tired, and he regrets his selfish behavior. When Henry touches his hair gently, Alex becomes less thoughtless. He just sunk all of him into Henry's dedication. He seems to be floating in the lake, surrounded by water.

“I need a break. Is it ok if I'm here?” Alex says.

“Oh, yes, of course, it shall be just as you wish.” Henry’s voice was coming mischievously.

Alex closed his eyes and laughed a little. Henry wasn't the only one who got a slept like a baby Alex, too. Henry's hand rubbed Alex's shoulder slowly and gently, and he says. “I don't care if you sleep as it is. Good night, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it even for a little bit.  
> I love them and this amazing book.


End file.
